


An Eye For A Black Eye

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Not gender-specific, Reader-Insert, Sam's basically a big brother, Very Mild Violence, reader steals Sam's laptop, really bad cliched falling, sibling fighting, skateboards and everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a scuffle over a laptop, Sam accidentally elbows the reader in the face. Sam’s lack of contrition leads the reader on a petty hunt for payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eye For A Black Eye

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback/criticism/comments/requests/prompts are extremely welcome.

Based off leonardogaga's imagine on the team free will imagines tumblr page (which I shamelessly twisted for my own nefarious purposes): [Imagine Sam’s reaction when he accidentally elbows you in the face](http://teamfreewillimagines.tumblr.com/post/96299080913/leonardogaga-x-sam-oh-my-god-y-n-are-you)

You can also read this on my [LJ account](http://roastspud.livejournal.com/2162.html).

 

****

For hunters, most injuries can be worn with pride. Wounds earned fighting the good fight. Battle scars, if you will.

Of course practically being a younger sibling to Sam and Dean means that you are frequently subjected to less honorable injuries, and you often manage to dole out a few of your own as well. It comes with the territory. Bobby tends to be on your side in fights anyway, you just have to give him a ring and a few fake tears and he’s on the boys’ cases.

This doesn’t stop Dean, who will quite happily wrestle you for the remote. Sometimes fighting Dean is the only way to get him to shut up, or to give you your shirt back. It’s also quite common for you to walk in on Sam and Dean playfighting as well.

Having said that, it’s unusual for you and Sammy to fight like that as he generally seems to encourage that rare spark of maturity in you. You can normally talk things through in a very adult-like manner. But apparently not when it comes to his laptop. And that’s how you end up with a throbbing black eye.

Unfortunately if there is one thing designed to upset Sam, it’s danger to his precious laptop, and for some reason you fall under that category (it’s not your fault that beer got spilt on it that one time, it was totally Dean). So of course when he discovers that you have ‘borrowed’ his baby and have it sequestered away in your room (you might feel a little bad that he has searched the entire bunker looking for it) he’s none too happy. The minute he steps through the door to your less-than-tidy room you decide it’s time to revert back to being a three year old. You quickly snatch the laptop up, hugging it to your chest before he even has chance to open his mouth.

After Sam spends about quarter of an hour chasing you round the bunker, slipping on tiled floors and jumping over desks, you end up back in your room. He finally manages to corner you, backing you into the far corner. But you’re a hunter, born and bred, and you’re not about to let this looming giant beat you without putting up a fight. So you clutch the laptop tighter, pouting as much as you can and slapping at his big meaty hands whenever they come near you.

He looks truly pissed at this point, practically homicidal. “Pass it here (Y/N)”

“No.”

“But it’s my laptop, what are you even using it for?”

You squint your eyes slightly and give a quick shrug. You already know Sam and Dean’s opinion on your relationship with fanfiction and you don’t want to bring up that kettle of fish again. “Important stuff.”

You are most definitely challenging him, and Sam seems to take it as such. “Give it back!”  
He reaches for it, somehow managing to grab hold of the laptop and starts trying to yank it from out of your hands. Fortunately (or unfortunately as you’re about to discover to your chagrin) you still have a strong grasp of your new toy and refuse to give it up so easily.

You end up with your back against the cupboard, and Sam’s back facing towards you as you continue to drag the poor laptop back and forth. Realizing that the chances of winning this particular fight were practically nil, you decide to cut your losses and see if you could get him off balance by quickly letting go. Which is a wonderful idea, sure to result in Sam at least toppling over a little.

So you release the laptop just as Sam gives it a particularly hard yank on it. Sadly, instead of sending the samsquatch sprawling, it sends his elbow slamming backwards straight into your face. As if that wasn’t painful enough you also crash backwards into the cupboard. Your skull makes a sickly cracking noise against the handle. And that is the moment, like some cheesy cartoon, that you step on the skateboard that just happens to be sitting in the perfect spot on the floor of your room and go flying across the room.

You immediately try to sit up, trying to clutch your face, the back of your head and your leg all at once. An impressive stream of curses falls from your mouth. Sam rushes up to you, concern plastered across his features as he leans in to check you’re okay. Worry infuses his voice as he peppers you with questions “Oh my God! (Y/N), are you okay? Please don’t tell me I broke your nose. Let me see your face.”

You gauge his reaction, deciding he’s less worried about you than he is about getting a rollicking from Bobby. You do a quick survey of your body. It’s not that bad, you’ve definitely had worse by all accounts. Your head and leg are starting to hurt a little less, but judging from the pain around your eye you’re going to have a pretty impressive bruise there.

The minute you scowl at him he seems to relax and the thin worried line of his mouth begins to shake. So much for all that brotherly concern, you think with a huff. Before long he’s sat there breathless with laughter, having to lean back against the bed to catch his breath.

“Go fuck a donkey, you dick.” You stand up, still glaring at the evil little creature, before you storm out of the room, heading straight to the kitchen in search of ice packs and ice-cream, and maybe some of Dean’s whiskey. You’re soon followed through by Sam as he recovers from his laughing fit.

“Hey, (Y/N) come on, I’m sorry.” You almost buy his sincerity, giving him a small smile as he pulls you into a hug, careful to avoid your eye.

He follows this up by biting his lip and saying. “Even you have to admit it was pretty funny though, it was like you were Homer Simpson or something” You can’t help but join in on his hearty chuckle. Okay, so maybe it was a little amusing. But that doesn’t mean you’re not going to make him pay.

You give him an evil smile. “You realize you’re going to have to make it up to me, or I’m going to go tell Bobby you elbowed me in the face.”

He cocks his eyebrow at you “God you are such a rat. So go on, what are your terms?”

“First off some chocolate and then I get to pick tonight’s movie” Sam sighs and lets out a begrudging nod which quickly turns into a frown at your impish grin. “I’m thinking the Titanic.”

When Dean joins you in the living room for your usual Saturday movie, he immediately starts mocking you. “Sammy told me what happened, but I didn’t realize just how bad you looked, that’s quite the shiner.” He lets out a low whistle.

Sam worriedly gauges your reaction before he punches Dean in the arm. Dean returns the compliment before settling in between the pair of you. If Dean thinks it’s that bad then maybe you shouldn’t be letting Sam off so easily.

“Hey (Y/N), you know what Sam’s really good at?” Dean nudges you.

“Nope, what?” You join in with Dean’s jokey tone, this can only prove to be a good way to wind Sam up.

“Apology footrubs!”

“Jerk.” Sam’s bitter exclamation is accompanied by a slap to the back of Dean’s head.

“You shouldn’t have punched me then, Bitch.”

“Oh really? Actually Sam, that seems like a really good idea.” You lift your foot to wiggle it in his face, laughing when he bats it away.

“No way am I going anywhere near your stinky feet. And anyway, let’s not forget you’re hardly the victim in this situation. It never would have happened if you hadn’t stolen my laptop in the first place.”

“Hey, I was only borrowing it. Besides, your laptop’s fine. Whilst you have completely ruined any chance of me getting laid until this shiner heals!”

“That’s fine then, there wasn’t any chance of that anyway!” Sammy retorts, much to Dean’s amusement.

You contemplate retaliating physically, but decide there is a much more satisfying way to get Sam back, and Dean as well while you’re at it. “You know what, I don’t think I just want to watch the titanic.” Sam and Dean both let out a little whoop. “I think we’re going to watch the extended edition!”

You settle smugly back down into the couch, savoring the boys’ groans. You are definitely going to milk this whole vengeful invalid thing. You continue plotting future possibilities for torturing Sam as you relax into your foot massage.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless tumblr plug, also doing the whole follow for a follow back thing. http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/


End file.
